Les raisons du HPDM ou DMHP
by fire666
Summary: Pourquoi Harry serait-il plus dominant que Draco et vise-versa? Voici une liste avec diverse raisons pour les deux situations. Des raisons plus ou moins -surtout moins- bonnes.


**Les raisons du HPDM **

1. Harry est le héros, le sauveur, l'élu, bref, il est au top.

2. Harry est un gagnant. Il ne perd jamais au Quidditch sans énorme raison*et ça m'énerve* et donc, il gagne aussi au pieu.

3. C'est un lion et donc, il est bestial et c'est celui du dessus qui fait ça.

4. Harry est brun, Draco est blond. Ken et Barbie.

5. Harry est plus musclé que Draco *et encore ça dépend des fics*

6. Harry a une cicatrice, c'est un combattant, un homme, Houga Houga *et à cause du Sectumsempra, Draco aussi en a alors cette raison n'a même plus lieu d'être*

7. Harry est bronzé tandis que Draco est pâle. Les vrais males par excellence sont bronzés : les pompiers, les maitres nageurs, les danseurs, etc.

8. Draco est un pur-sang, un intellect, pas travailleur, et donc, il se bouge pas. Rien de tel que de rester couché en attendant de se faire servir.

9. Harry l'a sauvé des flammes avec le blond lui doit bien ça.

10. Draco est un gentleman et donc, c'est à Harry qui doit faire la brute, qui doit être homme. Encore une fois, Houga Houga!

11. C'est le vainqueur de Voldemort, qui soumettait Draco avant…il a gagné le droit de prendre l'esclave de l'autre X_x

12. Du chantage pour pas mettre le blond à Azkaban…bah oui Harry devait aller a Serpentard au début, ainsi c'est crédible.

13. Il passe dans les journaux, il a donc une réputation à entretenir.

14. Il a de l'argent…sauf que Draco aussi…Il a le manoir des Black!...et Draco celui des Malfoy…c'est mignon, ils s'aiment pas pour l'argent XD

15. À part dans l'épilogue que personne n'aime, on n'a aucune preuve que Draco n'est pas gay! Je m'explique v_v Harry a déjà eu relation avec femmes. Il était homme. Draco on sait pas…il pourrait être au cadre de porte qu'on le saura jamais…Donc, Harry est avec femme. Harry est homme. Allé on l'aime : Houga Houga!

16. Harry a un plus beau balai v_v…ok alors comme cet argument est nul, un autre avec lui. Draco s'habille bien. O_O les hommes ne savent pas s'habiller voyons. On peut dire que c'est le luxe, mais…mais…IL AIME SES CHEVEUX! Donc, c'est une fille refoulée v_v *si quelqu'un extrêmement fan des livres a déjà lu une séquence où il idolâtrait ses cheveux, prévenez moi, car pour l'instant j'ai juste vu ça dans les fics*

17. HP ça fait hyper possessif. C'est les hommes les possessifs. Pas touche à leur amour. Non ici ce n'est pas houga c'est onnnnnn car c'est mignon v_v

18. En plus, DM peut faire Demoiselle menacée et c'est Harry le superhéros.

19. Draco pleurait dans la toilette des filles. Non seulement il pleure, mais il le fait dans une toilette et surtout, c'est dans celle des filles. Y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas v_v

20. Lorsque Draco a inventé des badges anti-Harry, il a agi exactement comme une ancienne copine. Ca cache quelque chose è.é

21. Harry n'aime pas les poèmes. On l'a tous remarqué avec Ginny. Un homme n'aime pas les poèmes…sauf que ledit poème était horrible et les filles aussi ne l'aimait pas -_-

22. Les blonds c'est des êtres angéliques. On est d'accord avec ça. Alors, les blonds devraient faire : *_* comme tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir. *et je crois que dans tout ce que j'ai écrit, c'est celui que j'aime le moins…*

23. Harry a désarmé Draco, il a sa baguette alors le blond peut même plus se défendre contre lui niark niark niark.

24. Parce que Draco aurait jamais le courage pour lui demander de sortir avec et que c'est le mec qui doit demander =D vii Ryry, les clichés du mec sont avec toi.

**Les raisons du DMHP**

1. Draco est le méchant, celui qui n'est pas gentil et donc, pas soumis

2. Draco est rusé, fourbe, il trouvera un moyen d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

3. C'est un sang pur, il est supérieur mwahahahahah

4. Draco est plus grand que Harry *et encore ça dépend des fics*

5. Harry a des yeux verts. C'est trop pur et innocent pour être au top. C'est connu, les anges ont les yeux bleus parce que sinon on pourrait plus faire décoller les gens des images avec des yeux verts. Ah, pureté d'yeux verts.

6. Sans lunette Harry est myope et donc, il ne voit rien. Il doit rester couché et se faire guider, fin de l'histoire. *sauf que les auteurs lui arrangent toujours ses yeux -_-*

7. D'après les fics, Draco a déjà passé sur toute l'école alors il a l'expérience pour être au top.

8. Harry est dans la lumière, il doit être pur et innocent.

9. C'est un dragon…Harry n'est quand même pas assez imbu pour penser surpasser un dragon?

10. …et là on est triste qu'Harry résiste à l'impérium, car Draco est un méchant pas gentil qui oserait jeter ce sort…just to bad

11. Draco il a du gel. C'est les mecs qui se mettent du gel. C'est comme ça que Ken fait pour pas être décoiffé dans l'avion Barbie. * en référence, YouTube, Avion Barbie, Florence Foresti.*

12. Harry cuisine et fait même le ménage. On l'a vu chez les Dursley. Il est probable que Draco ne sache même pas qu'un balai ce n'est pas juste pour voler. Sorcier inculte v_v.

13. DM ça fait dominant male.

14. HP ça peut faire hybride polluant…c'est une simple constatation v_v

15. Harry a besoin d'affection. Il n'a pas eu de parent, il est en mal d'amour. Comme une fille…

16. Harry est obsédé par Draco. Il a même une carte pour suivre ces déplacements. C'est un fou, c'est…une fangirl O_o

17. L'acteur d'Harry a un nom qui peut être féminin. Danielle.

18. Draco habite dans des cachots…y'a habituellement des chaines là-dedans. Faites la suite logique =D…-_- il attache Harry et fait tout ce qu'il veut MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

19. Il est préfet, il a de l'autorité.

20. L'acteur de Draco est comme celui du méchant principal. Les Tom veulent les gens à leurs pieds.

21. Il arrive à se faire obéir de deux mecs avec une forte corpulence *pas encore décidé si c'est muscles ou bras* il doit bien y avoir une raison *et s'il vous plait, ne pas péter ma bulle en rétorquant son père.*

22. Parce qu'il doit faire perdurer la lignée des Malfoy et que l'enfant a le nom du père.


End file.
